Vergil's Awakening
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Nero is experiencing strange visions and blackouts. Something is awakening inside him, something that threatens his very existance and will turn his world upside down...
1. Lost in you

Hi, guys! *waves* It`s a story! *points at it* Ummm, yeah bet you couldn`t guess that :X

**Red Queen of Spades**: Thank you for pointing that out. I edited it and there is no more smoking  Hope it`s better now. *crawls in Dante's wardrobe and waits for something interesting to happen*

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don`t own it. They all belong to Capcom. But that doesn`t matter, because soon I`ll own Capcom Muhahahah! *recieves weird looks*

Anyway enjoy :)

_**pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP**_

Nero was tossing and turning in his bed. He was barely asleep and fighting with the consciousness threatening to consume him. It was in nights like this that he couldn't sleep. Pitch black nights. Not even the starlight could penetrate the darkness. He pressed Kyrie's body even closer to him but instead of comfort he could only feel annoyance and something bordering to hatred. He felt repulsed by her softness, by her delicate skin and almost gagged himself at the thought that she was so fragile. She wasn't strong – she couldn't protect herself or help him if they were attacked. At dark nights like this he asked himself why exactly did he love her?

He pushed away the covers from his body and stood abruptly. He couldn't stand being close to her anymore. Her softness, her gentle face – it was all sickening. Nero made his way towards the bathroom. The only thing that enlightened their bedroom was his devil bringer. He swung open the door and closed it loudly. Even in the darkness he could see himself in the mirror. His eyes were glowing a faint red and there was just the barest tint of blue surrounding him. As if his Devil Trigger had been activated. And there was the arm. It was shining stronger then ever.

Nero grabbed the sink staring at the mirror, his fingers digging into the cold marble. He could feel the power pulsing with his heart, spreading trough his body like poison. It was a sickening rush that was leaving him breathless and on the verge of consciousness, but he wanted more non the less. He needed more, he craved more power. Nero wanted to throw up. This wasn't his power. This coldness wasn't his. He hated what he was feeling. But most of all he couldn't stand the hatred that was raging trough his mind, body, soul and heart for his young fiancée.

The sink cracked in his strong grip and the loud echoing sound resonated trough the house. Nero's breath hitched and he listened. For a moment there was no sound - only the deafening silence. And then:

- Nero! – he heard her calling from the bed – Are you all right?

- Perfect! – he called out, hoping she won't come. He couldn't bear her presence right now.

But the sound of her light footsteps reached his ears and then she opened door. Kyrie stopped for a second, taking in the broken sink, the dust and pieces scattered around. He could see her reflected in the mirror. Her fear growing stronger with each intake of breath she took. What scared her most though was him. His glowing eyes, and the faint blue power that was making the air around him tremble. She stood there – hesitating.

- Nero! – she cried out finally and went to him. She turned his face towards her and looked at him. Nero could see the fright in her eyes, but also the concern, the worry.

- You should go see Dante. – she hesitated. – Ever since you got that sword…

- Yamato.

- You haven't been acting yourself. – Kyrie finished ignoring him. She gently caressed his cheek. – Please, go see Dante.

- I don't need his help. – Nero flinched at her touch.

- Please, love, go.

He took a step back. He didn't want to be touched by her. Seeing Dante would put him away from her. Maybe he should go. His heart started beating faster at the thought. He should.

- Nero? – Kyrie asked, stepping closer to him. His eyes glowing even redder and she was terrified. She had never seen him like that.

As she stepped closer to him he could feel the nausea getting stronger. Nero couldn't stand being that close to her even a moment more. He pushed her away from him and ran in the bedroom. The first thing his eyes landed on was the big French window and without even a single thought he jumped right trough it.

Suddenly the two floors to the ground seemed too much. Nero thought he was going to die before he even landed. His head spun and he thinks he did throw up as the power coursing through his body became too much. He couldn't be sure though as he lost consciousness.

******

Your turn. – Dante said looking at Lady.

The look on her face was serious and concentrated. They were playing a game of chess and she was having difficulties keeping up with him. Actually she would have never guessed that he was that good at it. He didn`t look like the guy that would even know the rules of the game, but then again the world is full of surprises.

It was quiet in the Devil May Cry. They were sitting on the floor in the small living room at the back of the shop. The jukebox from the main part of the office was playing some random song that neither of them knew or cared to know the name of.

- So slow. – commented Dante taking a sip from his drink.

- Would you please shut up? You are annoying. – Lady snapped at him. Because really, she couldn`t think when he was making remarks like that all the time.

Lady hadn't expected it to be that much of a challenge. If there was one thing Arkham had thought her that was use her head. So she had spent many hours playing chess with him. And when a customer had walked in The Devil May Cry with a case that promised a big payment she just had to have it. And Dante was always up to a challenge. So in the end they had decided that she would stay overnight again and have a game of chess.

She moved her officer and looked at him. The only thing she got was a victorious smile before her piece was taken out of the game. She gaped. She definitely didn't see that one coming.

- Why are you so good? – she asked. She was getting slightly frustrated. Lady had expected an easy win, not that! – Why do you even know how to play chess?!

- Vergil thought me. – Dante answered making his move.

Lady wanted to hit her self. Of course. From what she knew the older twin had been just that type of person.

- And you agreed to it? – she asked slightly sceptical. Still in the end Dante was Dante and he wasn`t the type of person that would agree to it.

- That`s one way of saying it. – the man answered moving his Queen.

- Hey! It was my turn!

- You weren`t making it – thought you forgot about it. – he said offhandedly.

Lady scowled at him, before returning his piece to where it was and making her move.

- So why did you agree?

- Having the tip of Yamata pressed to your throat can be very convincing. – Dante pointed out.

She could definitely agree with that.

- Your move. - Lady said.

Dante took another sip of his can only to find it was empty. It was so annoying how small they made those things.

- I`ll go get some beer. – he stood up.

- Oh, no you don`t! You are only running away!

- Don`t cheat while I`m gooone. – he said over his shoulder heading for the kitchen.

Dante opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a few beers and turned around to go back to the living room. But then he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart beat becoming just slightly faster, something clenching on his chest. He could feel an aura, a presence that shouldn`t be there. And it woun`t go away. Dante took a deep breath before turning around to see that it was only Nero sitting on the opened window.

- Hey, kid, you scared the shit out of me. – he sighed in relief – That's not very good – sneaking in on people and everything…

Dante's words faded away as his brain processed the image of Nero. Not like he had never seen him. It was like well, he had seen him, met him, before Nero. Did that make any sense? At all? To put it simply Nero was radiating too much power that felt too much like Yamato's.

- You put away the guns, kid. Little children shouldn't play with big toys.

He had stepped closer seeing that Nero's Devil Trigger had indeed been activated.

- Come, on. Put that thing away and come have a drink with us, what do you say?

In times like this Dante thanked whoever was up there for his fast reflexes. He didn't understood when the other man had jumped towards him, but he sure as hell felt it. He pushed away the black blur that was Nero and was about ready to beat some sense in the kid, demand some answers maybe, when that ghostly hand watched on him. Next second Dante was on the floor, his hands caught on either side of him, legs pressed against his and a hot breath in his face. He couldn't move.

- I'm planning on coming back very soon. – Nero said and Dante shivered when the younker's power bristled his skin – I am going to obtain everything that belongs to me.

Nero leaned in and for a brief moment Dante thought he was going to kiss him. But then the boy fell on his chest, passed out.

- What was that for? – Asked Lady puzzled.

She was towering above them holding her gun by the front part.

- You knocked him out!

Lady only rolled her eyes. He could be so good at stating the obvious.

- We should call Kyrie. She is probably sick of worries for him by now.

Dante stood up taking the boy in his hands. He dropped him on the couch.

- Guess you can`t crash here tonight. – He said to Lady, taking out a blanket to put on the kid.

- Hey, Kyrie, it`s Lady. I found your fiancé… Don't worry, he is fine… At Dante… Yeah, I'll make sure he gets home in one piece… No, it's not a bother… Don't worry…Ah, what?.. Yes, I see… Blue light?... No, don't worry… It will be fine… Good, will do. Bye.

And with that Lady closed the phone.

- Kyrie said he broke the bathroom sink barehanded, before jumping out of a second floor window. She swore that he flew away…

- Flew?

- Yes, according to her he had wings made out of blue light.

- His Devil Trigger. – Dante nodded to himself.

Lady fixated him with his gaze, expecting him to continue talking, but he didn't.

- Do you know what's going on? – she asked in the end impatiently.

- No idea. – retorted Dante.

Lady scoffed, before going towards the door.

- I think I better go. – she added after a moment of silence – You need any help?

- I think I can manage, sure you can drive?

- No problem.

And with that she was out of the house.

Dante sat on the arm - chair across the couch. He stared at Nero's sleeping face. It wasn't the first time that he wondered who Nero was. True – he had accepted him. True – he had given him Yamato, but still… It wasn't hard to believe that Sparda had other descendents except Dante and Vergil. After all he had been a demon that was thousands of years old, but the fact that Nero was younger bothered him. Maybe a grandchild?

Dante sighed and stood to take out a strand of hair out of Nero's eyes. What bothered him were the boys action tonight. He had radiated power that only one person possessed. Vergil. The name left a sore taste in Dante's mouth. But that was not it since Nero's Devil Trigger used Yamato's power to activate. Which meant that he was practically dripping with Vergil's power every time he Devil Triggered. The Problem was what the kid had said. Dante could remember the words as clearly as if it was yesterday: "I am back, from hell. I have come to obtain everything that belongs to me." There were from one of those soap operas their mother would watch when they were little. Dante smiled. It was the only time when they would sit still. They would lay on their mothers legs and watch with her. Afterwards they would mock the show and characters, but it gave Eva one hour of piece a day. And she was thankful for it. Maybe it was like Nero had received a heart from Vergil. If the bastard even had one, Dante mused. He had heard of things like that happening. Sometimes people would have memories that weren't their own after such events. That's what he suspected it was. Yamato being soaked in Vergil's power and now belonging to Nero…

Dante shook his head. He was thinking crazy things again. He should just go to bed and rest for now. He would ask Nero what had happened tomorrow.

*********

Nero woke up for the second time this night. It was still pitch black outside, but he didn't feel so angered or repulsed as before, but there was the maddening feeling that something was missing. He was woken up by a smell. The scent was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He didn't know where he was or how he got here, but he knew he was somewhere safe. And it was that familiar smell that had forced him out of his sleep and was now making him stand and follow it. As a matter of fact it was all over the place, but the more he walked the stronger it got. Nero climbed up some stairs and then the first door to the right. His heart ached as he opened it. The room was a bedroom the sight of which made the blood in his veins warmer than it already was.

He could see everything almost perfectly clear in the combined light of the moon and his Devil Bringer that was still shining brighter than usual. Nero could bet that his eyes were still red and he had that faint blue power surrounding him.

It was an almost empty room with a wooden floor and brick - made walls. On the far end there was a big bed set on a small platform. One of the walls was completely covered in French windows with transparent curtains that the cold night wind was playing with. There were tall plants situated between the windows. Other than that and one wardrobe the room was completely bear.

Nero's legs moved on their own accord and led him towards the bed. The sheets were going up and down with the steady breathing of someone. He saw silver hair and a strong back. Dante. Nero smiled and without even a single thought in his head about how this would look or seem in the morning he stripped down to his boxers and lay next to the other man. He hummed contently as his hand wrapped around Dante and for the first time since…. The boy sighed and buried his nose in the others hair to take in the familiar scent that had driven him out of his sleep and led him here.

Dante mumbled something in his dream and turned to hug the warm body pressed next to his.

Nero just smiled at the other man and drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

****

Dante woke up from the annoying feeling of an air blowing in his face. He ducked his head only to collide it with a strong chest. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times just to make sure he was awake.

The sight that greeted him was a sleeping Nero with tousled hair and as Dante didn't fail to notice bare chest. Now as far as he could remember he had left the boy sleeping on his couch. Clothed – he had left a passed out, clothed Nero on his couch. Not naked, not in his bed.

Dante gulped and willed his racing heart to stop beating so fast. He didn't do anything to the boy, did he? He wouldn't have. He would have remembered. Yes, that's right he would have remembered – nothing to worry about… And the thought that he had done that with Nero wasn't the most attractive one.

He lifted the sheet and peeked under it, careful not to wake up the kid. For his greatest relief the other had his underwear on. That means they haven't done anything, right? Right.

Dante sprawled on the bed and stared out of the window to the sun that was shining in the blue sky. Maybe it was around 10 o'clock – 10:30 top. He was getting better at deciding what time it was just by looking at the sun. Maybe Trish was already at the shop preparing it for another day. That didn't include cleaning, though. Dante imagined Trish cleaning and had to laugh. It was an impossible thing to see. He would personally pay to anyone who could make her clean.

The other groaned beside him and stretched his limbs. Nero opened his eyes only to be greeted by eyes that were a light crystal blue color. He blinked. His first thought was that Kyrie had done something to her eyes. But then he realized that the strong face, white hair and wide grin most certainly did not belong to his fiancée.

Nero bolted out of the bed taking a defensive position, his eyes taking in the room, landing at last at Dante who was still lying in the bed, head leaned on one hand, his grin even wider.

- What am I doing here? – Nero asked forcefully.

Dante's grin faltered for a moment. He didn't remember?

- I`m crushed. You don't remember and we had such a good time.

Had good time doing what exactly? His eyes went around the room once again. This time he did notice his scattered clothes and Dante's underwear that was carelessly lying next to the big wardrobe. Nero's eyes widened. He franticly searched for anything that would refute the other. He didn't, did he? To do such thing to Kyrie…

- Relax, kid. Nothing happened. – Dante scowled. Nero was having the same panic attack he did less than five minutes ago. – You really don't remember?

- What am I supposed to remember? – Nero asked. Last thing he knew he was flying towards the ground, about ready to smash his head in it.

- How you got here for example.

Dante sat on the bad with his back towards Nero. He started searching for his underwear somewhere on the floor.

- I remember Kyrie telling me I should come here, because you probably know what's wrong with me.

They weren't on the floor. He got on his knees and started searching under the bed.

- Then I jumped out of the window. They must have brought me here.

Not there. Dante looked around.

- You came on your own and you were functioning perfectly well – talking, moving, spilling my beer. The last one was pretty mean of you.

- I don't remember that! – Nero said defensively. But he didn't remember and Dante had no reason to lie to him.

There! Dante grinned victoriously. He fetched his boxers from where they lay next to the wardrobe and pulled them on.

- So you are staying with me. Attacking people while you are sleeping is a no – no. – he waved his finger at Nero's face before proceeding to find some clothes to wear.

- Sorry, but I've got better things to do than playing with you.

- Those "better things to do" can survive without you for a few more weeks.

Nero scoffed at Dante. The other was rummaging trough his wardrobe searching for something relatively clean and not so wrinkled to wear. Tough job he decided by the looks of the content of the wardrobe.

- I have a wedding to attend to and it won't survive without me.

Oh, that. Dante though as he finally pulled some jeans and a T-shirt. He had completely forgotten. Nero was getting married in a week from now. He hoped Trish had bought something. He had forgotten about it five seconds after he was told.

- What are you waiting for? – Dante yelled at the other when Nero made no move to get dressed – We have demons to kill, pizzas to eat, damsels in distress to save!

Dante cheered lifting his right hand as if he was giving a signal for his armies to attack.

- I`m not staying.

- Well, tough luck, kid, cause it's not your decision to make.

And with that he was out of the door, heading downstairs to see what the hell was Trish doing and call Kyrie to postpone the wedding.

_**pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP**_

That was it. Any thoughts? Any comments? Any ideas about keeping Dante in character? *hopeful eyes* Please do comment if you liked it ^.^ If you didn`t tell me Why, ok? Whys are important *nods* *gives free yaoi pictures from Dante's bedroom for every Why*


	2. Starbucks and Frosts

Yeah, I guess that`s the next chapter.

Now I`m scared. I`ve never posted a second chapter of anything, so please be gentle? :D Oh, please do tell me everything you think about it. It is always helpful. 

Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter and I will have it edited some time tomorrow. My beta needs to do it. Can`t do it on my own. It goes against everything in me to use " " for direct speech, so she'll have to struggle with it. Sorry, Shana *hugs*

Please enjoy 

**Warning**: blood, brains, spoilers for Dante's fighting techniques and OC (sorry guys couldn`t get past it. Don`t worry the splattered brains are hers so she woun't appear anymore… maybe once, but you woun`t see much of her)

**Disclaimer**: Capcom own it all. Except Lucifer's daughter (she is mine) and Lilith… she… I think she belongs to Lucifer, but don`t really know :D

_pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP_

It was a quiet morning in the Devil May Cry. Had been for about an hour. Around sixty minutes ago people would cross on the other side of the street afraid to get close to the shop. The sounds that were emitting from the inside made their hairs stand on end.

That had been the time when Nero had tried quite unsuccessfully to bust Dante's head. Reason was that Dante had been quite successful in canceling his wedding. They would have crashed the shop if it hadn't been for a certain blond that wasn't a morning person. At all... They experienced Trish's attack and went quiet immediately. No questions asked. Each of them had received a corner and was keeping his mouth shut. Trish was sitting between them, on Dante's desk and was reading something.

Nero was getting bored. He wished he had his headphones, but they were left in his bedroom far far away from here. He sighed and looked over at Dante. He was sure the other was up to no good. There were frequent bursts of demon magic coming from the older. That and the sound of heavy metal hitting wood from time to time were attracting his curiosity. Nero looked over to Trish. She didn't seem to pay Dante any attention. Did she know what was going on?

The young man leaned to the side trying to see what Dante was doing. Unfortunately for him the older was sitting with his back facing him, so the only thing he could see were random parts of Rebellion. Dante couldn't be training, right? Not while he was sitting.

Nero glanced quickly at Trish, before standing up. If he wanted to find what the other was up to he could just go and see. As soon as he stood up a surge of electricity passed trough his body. His muscles spasmed and Nero doubled over in pain.

"I said no talking, and no going anywhere." Trish said firmly, not even looking at him.

Nero sat back on his chair. Dante was looking at him from over his shoulder, not making any sound. Then he stuck out his tongue and turned back to whatever he was doing. Nero glared, deciding that if he wanted to he could always just reach over with his devil bringer and smash the others head in the wall. With that thought in mind he huffed, crossed his arms and started staring at a random point. He gave himself up to his thoughts that mainly consisted of cursing Dante.

It was quiet in the Devil May Cry shop. Again...Dante was looking around. His gaze landing on Trish, then at Nero and back again. He was proud of himself and bursting with desire to share it with the world. Trish was sitting on his chair, with her legs on his desk and filing her nails. Nero was pretending to be asleep, but was actually cursing him. Dante could tell. His nose wouldn't stop itching. The man went on, fidgeting in his chair. It wasn't everyday that he learned a new trick, right? He opened his mouth, but Trish was the one to speak first.

"No." She said.

Dante ignored her.

"Hey, kid!" He shouted, putting a hand to his mouth as if that could prevent the sound to reach Trish's ears. The woman just rolled her eyes. "Want me to show you a cool trick?"

Nero cracked open an eye and looked at him with a mix of boredom and expectation.

"Hey, Trish!" Dante looked at the blond that was eyeing him with suspicious and would probably flat out say no. Last time he had something to show they had to convince the police that those dead things weren't humans, but demons. Oh, the good old times. "I promise nothing is going to explode, get crashed, smashed and no one is going to be after our asses."

"No."

"Oh, but this one's good." The man grinned, full of self pride.

Trish sighed and crossed her arms.

"Out with it then." She knew that Dante wouldn't stop until he got the attention he was seeking. And he could be quite annoying when he wanted to show off.

He took Rebellion from where he had left it, next to the chair and went over to the middle of the room. He looked at them, making sure he had their full attention. Nero was now fully awake, sitting straight in his chair, eyes wide and curious. Trish was looking at him, ready to jump and undo whatever mess he was going to create. Dante flashed them a smile and let go of his sword. Rebellion started falling and then it disappeared in a mist of orange smoke.

Nero blinked a couple of times. This wasn't right. Swords, as big as that, don't just disappear!

"What'd you do?" He asked standing and going over to where Dante was standing. There was no sign of Rebellion.

"You mean with that?" Dante smiled widely, held out his hand and with a puff of orange the sword appeared.

Nero gaped. Trish only scoffed.

"Trickster." she muttered before going back to filing her nails.

"What's that?" the young man asked.

"Trickster is one of Dante's fighting styles. He has a total of six."

"Seven." corrected Dante. He was feeling totally ignored there. He just made his big sword disappear and that was the interest he was getting?

"What do you mean?" asked Nero. He had to know. If he was forced to stay here against his free will he might just get something out of it. Learning more about demons seemed like a fair trade.

"That was… " Nero turned to look at Dante that had been standing right next to him, but he was no longer there. "Trickster." finished the older from the other end of the room.

Nero blinked. When did Dante get there? But then the demon hunter dissolved in a red blur and appeared right in front of him. Nero jumped backwards. His heart suddenly racing. What…?!

"He teleports." explained Trish from behind him.

"Then there are the Gunslinger and Quick Silver."

Nero's breath hitched. There were bullets flying near his head.

"With Quick Silver he can slow down time and Gunslinger allows him to use his guns more efficiently." Trish said, still sitting on the desk. She spread her fingers to admire her work. "He can also use Royal Guard and Sword Master. First one actually puts some sense in his head – he defends with it. And the Sword Master…"

This time Nero was ready. A flash of white and then steel met steel. Dante grinned.

"You are fast kid."

"Doppelganger and which one is the seventh style, Dante?"

"That would be…"

The man wrenched Yamato out of Nero's hands. The younger had taken it out when hearing the word sword and sensing Dante moving. He didn't have his Red Queen here and had drawn the katana without thinking.

"Dark Slayer."

"That was Vergil's style."

Nero wanted to growl in annoyance. There they go again. It was always about Vergil. Vergil that... Vergil… whatever.

"Who is he anyway?"

"Who is who, kid?"

"That… Vergil guy you keep talking about."

In answer he only got two incredulous looks that made him feel stupid to say the least for asking such a question.

"I know he was your brother and Yamato was his sword, but who is he?" he said defensively. "The Order never mentions him. All they say's that Sparda had two sons. They never speak Vergil's name."

That certainly made sense, thought Dante. When you are preaching how a Demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race you really don't want to say how one of his sons tried to undo daddies doing. But he did feel angered. Vergil deserved to be known.

"You wanna know who Vergil is? I'll show you. Dark Slayer." he added in a whisper.

A mist of dark purple smoke surrounded him and he ran his hands trough his hair. The white strands stood on end from the magic that flickered on his fingers. His eyes scowled and his lips tightened.

Nero wanted to take a step back at the sudden change. That didn't look like Dante at all. It was like he just had a hundred and eighty degree personality change. The person that stood in front of him… wait there were two of them! Two Dantes! He had to admit that even the thought gave him shivers, but seeing it brought the word scary to a whole new level.

"Foolish boy." said the Dante with his hair up, was that supposed to be Vergil? "You think you can wield my sword? It belongs to me – a son of Sparda."

He glared and Trish trembled. It was like seeing a ghost. A ghost from the past she didn't want to remember, a ghost she didn't want to see. Vergil meant too many painful things for her and seeing him… seeing him here, now…

"Dante!" Trish cried out and the man turned her. His hair went back down and he smiled at her warmly.

If she didn't know better she could have sworn that Vergil was really here. Dante had mastered his Doppelganger beyond what she thought possible. To create such a perfect copy of him self, to make it move… She shook her head. It had scared her.

Dante smiled warmly, tightening his grip on Yamato, feeling Vergil's power course trough his body. It was a caress… How many times had he done that? Looking at the mirror, pulling his hair backwards? He had hoped so many times to see his brother. But he never could… It was like Vergil was lost in the real world and only existed in his memories. Because even as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror he could never see him, not the way he remembered him. The only person looking at him from the looking – glass was Dante himself.

The silence that had involuntary settled between them was disturbed by the sudden ringing of the telephone. Trish reached over and grabbed the receiver.

"Devil May Cry." Silence and then the blond turned to Dante. "Some creatures moved in Starbucks. Said everything is turning into ice. What should we do?"

Dante smirked. Anything to get out of here?

"Say we are on our way."

He grabbed his coat from the rack and guns from the desk.

"Tag along." He said to Nero as he passed him. The other didn't wait for a second invitation. He hopped and followed Dante on his way towards the door.

"What should I do?" Trish asked from the desk.

Dante just blew her a kiss before walking out of the door.

*****

Dante blew and his breath came out in a little mist. Oh, that was good! He spread his hands enjoying the cold air. It was the middle of august and he was freezing his ass off. He loved it!

"They should keep them." He said to Nero that had been walking silently next to him "Free air conditioners all year long. Or better yet we should keep one."

The street that they were walking on was perfectly frozen. The trees, the lamps, the cars and whatever humans that were too slow to get out on time – everything was covered by a thick layer of ice. The closer they got to the Starbucks coffee the greater the damage got.

As they walked in they could see the reason right away. About a dozen frosts were lying in the place. Some of them were occupying the tables in the front while others were sitting quietly in the back. But what grabbed the hunter's attention weren't the demons that were silently stalking them from their back side. No, what really made them stop in their tracks were the little frosts running all over the place. They were jumping up and down the couches and tables, they were attacking each other with little ice spears and generally creating havoc everywhere they could.

"Oooooh, aren't they cute?" Dante grinned "They are nesting! Having little ones…"

"That will grow up and bite your head off!" Nero interrupted him.

They could feel the coldness before it hit them. Both jumped in the air evading the cold wave that covered the floor.

"My thoughts exactly." Nero growled before snatched one of the frosts with his devil bringer. He tossed the thing in the air and jumped after it. Grabbing it by the tail he waved it and smashed it in a group of frosts that was standing near by, stalking.

Nero landed on the ground, his eyes quickly finding Dante. The older man was sitting on one of the nearby tables, his legs opened wide and twiddling with Rebellion.

"Are you planning on helping?" he asked stretching his devil bringer to grab one of the stunned demons. Damn, those things were heavy!

"Nope." Dante retorted "You seem to be doing just fine."

That did it.

"Jackass."

Nero whirled the creature and sent it in the general direction of the other. To his greatest disappointment Dante had evaded. His breath hitched as he felt the air moving right behind his back. He heard shotguns and then a loud thump.

The younger turned around to see one of the demons collapsed behind him, Dante still holding Ivory in one hand.

"Be careful or they'll bite your head off." Dante grinned before jumping in the group of Frosts at the back. Rebellion appeared in his hand and the next thing Nero could hear was the sound of ice breaking.

Yeah, right. Where was he? He looked around and lost his breath for the second time. Two frosts were flying towards him. His devil bringer clutched at one of them and he spun it in the air, hitting the other. He jumped to avoid the death weight that was flying towards him. Nero smashed the demon he was still holding in the stunt one in the ground. There was a loud crackle before ice pieces scattered, shattering glasses and windows. Nero winced as some of the pieces stabbed him in the leg.

"Nero! Duck! DUCK!!!"

The words barely registered in his head before he rolled over. A table swished past him. He heard ice breaking. He quickly jumped and groaned before summoning Yamato. Nero launched towards the frosts that were closest to him, preparing for an attack. Bullets flew past him and before he could reach them the demons exploded in a glittering white mist. The young man couldn't stop his attack and he ended up cutting one of the walls.

"That was boring." Dante huffed coming to stand next to him.

"What about the little ones?" Nero asked as he turned towards the ruined shop. "You totally wrecked the place."

"Me?" the older asked innocently "You were the one juggling frosts."

"That" the younger pointed at the bar that was missing about one third "Definitely looks like a cut."

"As I said: Boring." repeated Dante, shrugging his shoulders.

The ice was quickly melting away. The heat from the hot august sun was crawling from outside turning everything in a nice puddle.

"What about the little spawns?"

"Smashed. Or they'll melt in the sun. Doesn't matter either way. They can't survive without their mommies and daddies taking care of them. Let's get the hell out of here, before this thing ruins my coat."

Dante kicked at the water that was now everywhere. It sizzled. The man squinted his eyes. What the…?!

Mind blowing pain shot trough his body. He heard someone screaming somewhere, before falling with a loud splash in the water.

He groaned. That hurt. Too. Fucking. Much! Dante gulped and turned on his back. It tasted like blood.

"What was that?" he heard a whispered groan on his right.

"A blitz."

"A what?"

"A that." Dante pointed at the creature that was hovering above them, hanging on one of the lamps.

How such a big thing managed to hang on such a small lamp without falling was beyond him. The demon jumped and Dante teleported at the bar. He heard a loud high – pitched scream as the blitz landed, digging its strong nails in Nero. The boy had been too slow in realizing the attack.

The thing reared its head in Dante's general direction before disappearing with a growl.

"This might actually be better, than I expected." Dante grinned, taking out his guns.

Nero took a deep breath, activating his devil trigger. It hurt god damn it! It hurt like a bitch. He took calming deep breaths as his vision blurred and his stomach tried to empty itself. He could hear Dante shooting, could hear the demon sizzling. Dante… He opened his eyes to see the man teleporting from one place to another, his guns blazing just as strongly as his eyes. He was beautiful in a certain dangerous way that sent heat running trough Nero's veins. His devil trigger deactivated as his wounds healed. He shook his head. What was he thinking?

Suddenly two strong hands grabbed him by the waist and he found himself outside of the Starbucks.

"Don't get yourself into trouble." Whispered Dante in his ear before teleporting back into the shop.

Nero gaped at the building. A beam of electricity sliced its insides and the young man had to jump in the air to avoid the part of it that went out trough the missing windows. Dante was most certainly not doing this on his own. Or by the time they finished they would destroy the shop they came to save. With big strides he reached the door, but had to roll out as soon as he entered. Pieces of metal flew all over the place as Dante broke the, what seemed to be the first layer of armour that the demon wore.

"What do you think you are doing!?" screeched a high-pitched voice that hurt Nero's ears.

Dante lifted his eyes at the annoying sound. At one of the windows stood a girl – a demon. The blitz teleported by her side.

"How dare you kill my pets?!" she asked in that same annoyingly high voice.

"You have one messed up idea of cute and fluffy… you… you…!!!" Dante waved his hands towards her. He had meant to say young lady, but that would make him look like a tottery old man. And that – he was not.

"Don't insult me! As a matter of fact: Don't even dare talking to me, lowly half breed!"

Dante scoffed. Now who did she think she was? Princess of Hell? But now that he said it she did look like that guy Lucifer.

The girl was hovering outside, right next to the broken window. She would have been naked haven't been for the veil of golden – green material that was covering the most important parts of her body. She was flapping rapidly her small, feathery wings trying to stay in the air. Void black eyes were looking at him with what he supposed was anger and irritation. Her hair… now that was a sight. Her long, purplish hair was absolutely defying the walls of gravity by floating all around her head as if she was sunk in water. Her skin was the same bronze colour as those old coins… did he mention her wings were golden?

"What are you staring at?" she asked her voice not so high anymore.

"Just wondering who were the parents that created such perfection…" Dante smiled widely at her.

"Why thank you!" she beamed "Well, if you must know I am Lela - the daughter of the Light Bringer and…" her words faded away as she saw his mocking smirk "Lowly creature!" she roared before charging herself at him.

Dante held out Rebellion ready to take her out, but she never reached him. A ghostly blue hand grabbed her by the waist and smashed her in the floor. Her head cracked with a sickening sound and Dante winced at the blood and brain that splattered. She groaned and flinched, but didn't move. With a loud sizzle the blitz took her in its arms before teleporting to gods know where.

Nero jumped trough the broken windows.

"What was that for?"

"Beats me." With a huff of orange Rebellion was gone and Dante headed towards his shop.

"Now what?"

"Now? We get our money, buy some beer, order pizza and relax."

And that would have been a very good plan that Dante wouldn't mind fulfilling. Only problem was that his shop was under attack.

As soon as he entered something launched itself in his arms and he nearly fell backwards on Nero and over the stairs.

"Uncle Dante!" cried the attacker from his arms. Bright blue eyes stared at him from beneath white bangs.

"Hey there, Sammy."

The demon hunter flung the kid in the air and with a loud laughter it landed on his shoulders.

"Children just love you, Dante. You should have one of your own." came Lady's teasing voice from inside the shop.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Nero was faster.

"What's with his hair?" The young man pointed at the little boys white bangs that were a similar colour to Dante's.

Lady just shrugged.

"Apparently he pestered my cousin to no end about being a demon hunter like Dante and in the end she gave up and bought a colouring shampoo."

"I'm just like you, uncle!" the boy bounced up and down on his shoulders. "I'll cut demons and shoot them and… and…" Sammy laughed with excitement throwing his hands up in the air as if holding a sword.

"Lisa dumped him on me an hour ago, but I have a mission and…"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Dante cried out as it all clicked "I'm not baby-sitting!"

As soon as he said that the doors of the Devil May Cry burst open. Dante felt evil power washing over him. It sent shivers down his spine and made his skin craw. His own flesh felt like it was going to run away from him. A woman walked in. Now humans he was used to having as a customers, but no demons. That said she was probably here to kick his ass.

Her eyes went around the room and immediately focused on Dante and the boy in his shoulders. Her gaze hardened and she whipped out a pointless dagger and aimed it at them. There was a low buzz, before a transparent sphere engulfed the boy and it screamed and went slack. Dante's back went numb and he nearly fell on the floor.

"You hurt my child – I hurt yours." the woman hissed at them and with that she was gone, the doors slamming behind her.

The sphere was left hanging in the air, the unconscious child inside.

"Sam!" Lady shouted and jumped to take the boy, but a strong demonic hand grabbed her.

"Don't." Nero shook his head.

On the transparent surface danced white flashes, a low buzzing sound being emitted from it. Everything in him told him that the thing was dangerous.

Dante straightened up. There was only one thing they could do.

"So we find the bitch and free, Sammy, neeh?" Dante grinned at them.

_pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP_


End file.
